Into The Temporal Zone Part 1
Into The Temporal Zone is the 11th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot We pick up on the Waverider where Andrew Davenport is telling the team of an immortal madman named Zekiel who knew Leana's past self and hunted down Leana and her husband Louis Jr in every point in history after he kills them he grows stronger and they are the only ones who can kill Zekiel but they need the help of the BSSSD to aid them in killing him. And he also tells them about time aberrations. The team must hunt down Zekiel but the only way to do that is to find the expert on him who is also the last piece of the team to make Bionicstorm, a bionic superhuman combination of the best bionic superhumans. Main Cast # Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya # Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar # Johnathan Sadowski as Lucas Friar # Jacob Artist as Zay Babineaux # Cierra Ramirez as Isadora Minkus # Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus # Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux # Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews # Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews # Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar # William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom, Berry Figgenbottom Jr., and Louis Friar Jr. # Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg # Elise Neal as Chyna Parks # Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby # Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle # Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan # Leana Wright as Leana Duncan # Matt Shively as Paul Duncan # Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan # Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan # Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan, Ethan Duncan, and Gabe Duncan, Jr. # Sierra McCormick as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, and Clarie Chestnut # Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan # Duggie Duggan as Andrew Davenport # Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly # Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani # Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby # Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby # Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport # Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Voice, face via CGI) ## Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double, from behind) # Jake Short as Robbie Quimby # Brenda Song as Paris Tipton # Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett # Zoey Deutsch as Ashley Martin # Robert Torti as Cody Martin/ Zack Martin # Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Martin # Julie Chen as London Tipton # Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut # McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo # Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo # Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin, Jr. # Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback and Hailey Martin # Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III # Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback # Ray Park as Jack Brewer # Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer # Mateo Arias as Adrian Martinez # Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick # Landry Bender as Patsy Davenport and Heather Montoya # Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Jr. # Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf # Dove Cameron as Liz Rooney and Vicky Rooney # Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney # Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney # Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney # Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls # Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney and Daphne Rooney # Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan # Josh Radnor as Justin Russo # Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh, Shirley Walsh, Gina Russo, and Lilly Russo # Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan # Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan # Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan # Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan # Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan # Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan # Logan Moreau as Percy Johnson # Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan # Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Autumn Quimby # Chyna Anne McClain as Winter Quimby # Peyton Meyer as Louis Frar # Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport # Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan # Lily James as TBA # Craig Olegnik as Max Russo # Will Poulter as TBA # John Francis Daley as TBA # Claudia Wells as TBA # Camilla Bell as TBA # Stone Eisenmann as Edward Duncan # Alyson Stoner as TBA # Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. # Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley # Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley # Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews and Douglas Davenport # Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby # Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom Trivia * This was originally going to be the last time Douglas' voice was heard, with him last being seen in The Team Is Dead, but it was decided they needed him. * The events of this episode, a slater revealed, came about after Jonas Stephen Scott used his Elseworlds book to effectively replace Rip Hunter with Andrew Davenport and give him a perspective to recruit a team in the 2060s as opposed to 2016, as well as erasing Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall out of existence and ensuring that Andrew would be unaware of Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Sara Lance, Jefferson Jackson, Ray Palmer, and Martin Stein, thus further decreasing the chance of them ever becoming Legends. * Furthermore, Scott murdering Eobard Thawne and erasing Harrison Wells in 2000 prevented the building of the particle accelerator, which Scott opted to build instead in Shadyside after absorbing the mental information of Wells, from his host body Ham Mack. Due to the Shadyside move, the lightning of the particle accelerator never hit Martin Stein or Ronnie Raymond. This would have left only Sara, Rory, Snart, and Ray as the Legends, so Scott also delayed Hath-Set’s birth by 50 or so years, which caused him to never take Rip’s home, instead to take Andrew’s and confirming that he would get friends from near 2060. * Rip ended up taKing the other Legends on a trip to eradicate Scott’s existence, making him their big bad and preventing the BSSSD and Legends from ever crossing paths. Category:2022 Category:2060 Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:Specials Category:2038